


You Like To Sing?

by cheeseandsugar



Series: One Night of Drabbles [2]
Category: Pentagon (Korean Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 18:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10836825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheeseandsugar/pseuds/cheeseandsugar
Summary: Jinho and Hongseok ditch the club and take a walk.





	You Like To Sing?

Jinho and Hongseok had completely forgotten the friends they had come to the club with.

They were both in disbelief, actually, at how fast they'd clicked.

Every little gesture Jinho made intrigued Hongseok. Every mannerism he'd seen of him made the younger wonder how the older existed. They'd been chatting for hours in the loud club and everything he'd said was the right thing to say.

The rational side of Hongseok knew it wouldn't continue to be this way if they got into a relationship. It was impossible. There were too many opinions to have, too many controversial topics, too many differing backgrounds. But he was enjoying it while it lasted.

Jinho was in the same position. The impossibility of it tickled at his conscience but he didn't care right now. He'd never enjoyed being with someone he barely knew this much before.

"And I was so confused, honestly," Hongseok laughed as he told his story. "But I'm never doing that again. I don't like dancing and dancing doesn't like me so I'll just stay away."

Jinho shrugged. "It's really a talent. Not everyone can do it."

"What's your talent?" Hongseok asked.

Jinho looked down at the table shyly. "I guess...it would be singing?"

"You like to sing?"

Jinho scratched the back of his head. It was a habit he had whenever attention was on him. "Yeah. A lot. It's my favourite thing to do, actually."

Another fact Hongseok could add to a list called Reasons I Like Jinho.

"That's why you're majoring in music?"

Jinho nodded. "Yes. It's my passion. Has been since I was young."

"Can you sing something right now?" Hongseok asked, curious about Jinho's voice.

"It's too loud in here," Jinho said. "I'd have to shout."

"We can go somewhere else," Hongseok suggested.

Jinho glanced at Hongseok but he couldn't find any reason to hesitate. "Yeah, ok."

They got up and left the club, pushing through sweaty bodies and stepping over puddles of alcohol.

Once they emerged from the thriving room onto the busy street, their ears practically sighed. It was so much quieter even though there were still crowds of people idling on the pavement.

The two young men glanced at each other and silently agreed to walk away from the club, no destination in mind.

They walked for about five minutes before the hum of the club strip died down and they could hear themselves if they spoke at a regular volume.

"I used to sing, actually," Hongseok said.

"Really?" Jinho looked up at Hongseok, his eyebrows raised.

"Yeah. It was just sort of a hobby. You know, singing in my shower and stuff." Jinho laughed. "I really liked it. I was even in my high school choir and I thought about becoming a singer. But then college happened and now it's back to being just a hobby."

"If I sing for you will you sing for me?" Jinho asked. No way was this night finishing and he wasn't going to hear Hongseok's voice.

It was Hongseok's turn to be shy. His eyes were wide and his cheeks a dusty pink.

"I..."

"Please?"

Hongseok sighed. "Okay. But don't expect much."

"That's fine," Jinho said.

"Are you going to sing now?"

"That was the plan, wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was."

"Do you have a song recommendation?"

Hongseok shook his head. "No, sing whatever you want."

"Okay. This is actually a song Hui wrote. It's really beautiful," Jinho said.

"Okay. Go ahea—wait, were we supposed to tell Hui and Hyojong that we were leaving?" Hongseok suddenly remembered the friends who'd set them up together.

"Oh shi—" Jinho suddenly remembered too. "Probably." He shrugged. "They'll figure it out. Or they'll call us. Or they'll pass out somewhere in the club. I saw them taking shots."

"You say that like it's okay."

Jinho made a hand gesture to brush it off. "They'll be fine."

Hongseok chuckled. "Okay. If they die it's all on you."

Jinho's mouth opened to object but he closed it again, pouting. "I guess that's fair."

Hongseok laughed at Jinho's pout.

_Goddammit he's cute_ , he thought.

Jinho rolled his eyes at him for laughing and a second later, he was singing. His voice was soft at first, then, as the verse continued, he got more comfortable and his voice rose.

Hongseok was stunned. He'd almost walked into a lamppost at the chorus.

Jinho's voice was rich, angelic, soothing, all-around amazing.

On the last note of the song, Jinho looked up at Hongseok to find him staring at him, his mouth slightly open.

"What?"

Hongseok exploded. "What do you mean 'what'? What? That was amazing! Your voice is insane! You could be an idol. Everyone would love your voice. That's pure talent."

Jinho's ears turned pink and he ducked his head. "Thank you."

"You're amazing," Hongseok said in a whisper.

"No, I'm–"

"Listen, okay. You're amazing," Hongseok repeated. "Don't say anything to object me, just accept it."

Jinho's entire face blushed. He didn't know what to say.

A minute later, when his face was cooler, he spoke. "Are you going to sing now?"

Hongseok scoffed. "No way. Not after you just put the entire country to shame."

"You're exaggerating."

"No, I'm not."

Jinho gave him an incredulous look.

"Okay maybe a little bit," Hongseok admitted. "But that's honestly how I feel."

"I'm not that good. Come on, lemme hear you," Jinho said.

"You're–"

"Lemme hear you."

"No."

"Come on."

"No."

"Please."

"Nooo."

Jinho went on a whim and suddenly put his hand on Hongseok's shoulder, stopping him. Before Hongseok noticed what he was doing, Jinho pushed himself up on his tiptoes and kissed Hongseok on his cheek.

He smiled sweetly up at the younger boy. "Will you do it now?"

Hongseok was frozen. Eyes staring straight ahead, mouth hanging open and everything.

Jinho tapped his elbow. "Hongseok."

Hongseok slowly mobilized and looked down at Jinho. "No, I'm still not doing it."

"Wh–"

"I'll do it," Hongseok said. A smile erupted on Jinho's face. "On our next date." Jinho pulled back in surprise. "Assuming you say yes to my offer of a second date."

Jinho gaped at Hongseok while he processed what the taller boy was saying.

Hongseok flashed Jinho with a charming smile.

Jinho wished he hadn't done that.

He collected his thoughts and emotions (or tried to) and spoke. "My answer is yes."

Hongseok's smile grew. "Then I'll sing for you."

"More than one song?"

They began walking again.

Hongseok hummed. "Maybe if you can negotiate."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this one! Kudos and comments are much appreciated! I'll upload the other three parts soon.


End file.
